Queenie
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Queenie }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Queenie }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 14 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: N/A }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Blonde }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Blue }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 5'4" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: MEWs, Ryan, WMDs}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: The School }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Aerokinesis, Telepathy }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Against School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: None }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Queenie is part of Echoed Legends Seasons project. As part of the Seasons project, she is mutated with a sparrow and a different animal, a wildcat. She was created November 21, 2014, and like Selene was one of the few mutants transferred to the new generation roleplay. However, she was never used in the new generation roleplay. Roleplay New Gen RP Queenie was first seen in a small post where many of the mutants were escaping through the collapsed wall. She was trapped in her cage and unable to escape with them. She was eventually brought down to the cage room that hadn't been destroyed and there she realized security was lower than ever. Queenie escaped from her cage using her whiskers and ran down the hallway and snuck out a window. She was next seen walking around a small town, entering a small arcade curiously. There she met Kishu and together they played a couple games. Not soon after meeting him, Queenie found that she had been followed by Atomizer and ran off with Kishu to find a safe place. She was hit by a dart and woke up to find herself in a park, surrounded by the rest of the MEWs. Confused, she joined their group and ended up at Cassandra's house where she was finally able to relax. Appearance She is rather small for her age, about 5'4, and looks delicate at first glance. She has blonde hair that reaches her mid-back and curls slightly as if she had kept it in a bun then let it loose. Her eyes are a dim blue color. She has pale skin and a somewhat Scottish look to her. Queenie is constantly seen in her autumn colored, oversized sweater and torn grey leggings. She also has whiskers. Personality Queenie is very creative, she can make up stories on the spot and likes pretending. She is also is very smart and good with words and actions. She is a compassionate person. Queenie can also be a bit of a flirt and is outgoing. She is strong but she is also scared of lots of things and is easily overwhelmed. However, Queenie is a very friendly person and not afraid to make friends. Background She was the second of the Season's and after Selene, they stopped trying to mess with their powers, just letting them evolve. Queenie was allowed to walk around a bit at first but when they found out that she didn't trust the school and was sending telepathic messages outside of it, they locked her up. She was kept in her cage, sort of in lockdown, for most her life besides the occasional tests for her abilities. Relationships the MEWs Queenie doesn't know the MEWs to well. They seem to be friendly to her and in response, Queenie is friendly in return. She likes talking to Corina, seeing as that was the one person who first decided to talk to her after joining the entire group. Kishu also seems to be another MEW she likes, having met him first. Powers Aerokinesis Queenie has a small amount of power over the wind, shown when she attempted using the wind to help her run fast away from being captured again. Telepathy Queenie also has telepathy, the ability to communicate with others through the mind. This has never been used in roleplay so far. Flaws -Queenie can be easily frightened and is too stubborn to show it. -She is afraid of people being hurt for her, willing to do anything to prevent it. Trivia *If Queenie were to run into any of the other Seasons, their powers would swap. *Queenie was one of the many characters in one of Nove's prompt responses, saying, "Oi!" Queenie shouted as she magically flew in. "I'm going to be launching an escape attempt soon, sitting in a cage all day is boring!" *Runaway by Mat Kearney is listed as her theme song. Category:Nove's OCs Category:New Gen OCs Category:Season Category:MEW Group